Life has suprises
by Onceuponatimebiggestfan
Summary: When Jessica and Kayla are attacked by Kelli the Empousai and Alecto, Annabeth and Nico rescue them and take them to camp half blood. There they learn about the mysterious camper, Percy Jackson who's missing. They become friends with other new arrivals, Leo, Jason, and Piper. Takes place in the lost hero.
1. Monsters

**Plz review. I'd really like suggestions to the reason they go on a quest, becuase I know that's what i want to do. I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone's story. **

**disclaimer: I am not rick riordain because I am a girl. Last time i checked, rr wasn't.**

**I do own my OC's though. ( is that how I say it?)**

* * *

Jessica's POV

Me annd Kayla were at home. Okay, maybe not an actual house, but I can't tell the difference. 'Home' really is an alley next to a giant CVS. But to me, it is home sweet home. I love it. We are homeless, and spend our time moving. To be honest, I actually enjoy it. Both of us like it because we can't stand to stay put. Plus, Kayla's like a mom to me. I mean, she saved my life when she found me. I have no memories from then, but I've heard the story so much times it feels like it. Sitting there on top of an old blanket, i relive the story in my mind.

_Kayla was only a ten year old, defenseless kid but she had managed to steal some food. She had just run away from her house, because Kayla hated her foster parents. As she ate the stolen food, she felt guilty. Kayla knew she might of gone to juvie, but stealing had always came natrually to her, and it was a matter of life and death. Back then, there weren't as much homey places for her, so it took her a little more than half an hour to scope one out. There was a old crate in the corner, and on top of it was a bundle. A crying, moving bundle. When Kayla stepped closer, she saw there was a baby in it. Me. So as a ten year old, and ever since, Kayla took care of me._

So that's my story. No one even knows how I got there, on that crate. I just was. Now that Kayla has a job, we should of been able to get a house and get of the streets. But I have a sneaking suspision that she actually prefers this life, like it was meant to be. I don't really care anyway. "Bed time, Jess." Kayla orders. She's reading the book I got her as a birthday present, using all of the money I'd secretly saved up. I muttered an okay and layed down. Instead of sleeping, I stayed up to watch Kayla. She's the prettiest person I've ever seen, or atleast to me. Kayla has long dirty blonde hair that curls up at the ends. Her face looks like it has a permanent smirk plastered over it which makes every adult we pass immediately label her as a trouble maker. I'm just about to fall asleep when a cheerleader walks up to our little alley, followed by an old lady.

* * *

**How was it? good? bad? plz review!:) :D**


	2. Saved!

**Sorry for not posting soon! Life got in the way!**

**Jessica POV**

* * *

"Hello, honeys." The old woman snarled, with an Georgian accent. "Alecto! I thought I got to say that!" The cheerleader whined. "Kelli, stop it. Hades said I could attack first." Alecto scolded. Then she took a step foward. But when she finished with that step, she wasn't an old lady. Her cane had exploded into a fiery whip. The old paisly dress had slowly melted into a body of wrinkled skin. Claws had grown from her manicured nails. Wings sprouted from her back. Lastly, and the most terrifying part of all, was her eyes, which had transformed into two red hot barbecue coals. All I could do was stare in terror. Kayla was doing the same. In the background, Kelli had leaned against a wall, completely bored. "What are you going to do now, honey?" She(Alecto) asked tauntingly, with a much throatier voice than before. All I could stutter was something like, " Wha..st-ad.." Out of the blue, two teenagers appeared. The one on the right had curly blonde hair wrapped in a pony tail, while the one on the left was wearing an aviator jacket along with letting his pitch black hair grow to shoulder length. I was so dazed that I couldn't really tell what happened. All I knew was that they had brought out some weapons, and then started to kill Alecto and Kelli. Suddenly, Alecto, who was nearest to me, burst into yellow powder. The gloomy boy was standing in front of it, holding a black dagger. Kelli had also turned into a pile of dust. "Hi, I'm Nico. This is Annabeth." Nico introduced. Now that they were closer, I could tell that the girl seemed a whole lot more gloomy than the boy. Sad, even. "I'm Kayla, and this is Jessica." Kayla replied back. "Okay, well it's obvious you guys are halfbloods, so come with us." Annabeth said shakily, like she was about to cry. "Wait- what are halfbloods?" I questioned, regaining my curiosity. "Oh, they're something you'll learn at camp. Just follow me." Nico answered. He hailed a cab somehow from our dark alley, which we all crowded into. Nico handed over a set of directions to the driver and gave us an overlay about camp. Kayla seemed to immediately believe him, while I was rather skeptical. After a long ride, we hopped off to the middle of nowhere. "You sure this is the right place?" The cab driver, me, and Kayla all asked simeultaineously. "Yep." Nico replied, popping the p. So with that we were left on the side of the road, staring down at a strawberry field.

* * *

**Okay, that's all today. Please review! I don't have any so far!:(**


	3. Camp Halfblood

**Hi guys! Thank you Mrya Irya (I Think) for being my only reviewer. I dedicate this chapter to her/he.**

* * *

**Jessica POV**

* * *

The field definitely didn't look like much. there was an old house covered in chipped blue paint to the right. A pile of purple cables were wrapped around a giant pine tree. Above it, a yellow grocery bag fluttered in the wind. Kayla didn't seem to be impressed either. But both Annabeth and Nico gazed down proudly at it, though Annabeth also seemed sad, like the place brought unhappy memories. "Follow us." Annabeth ordered. Now that we weren't about to die, I could see her stormy gray eyes. Immediately intimidated, I followed her directions. Once I passed the pine tree, I saw everything in a whole new light. The house was now an upscale mansion. There was a beautiful arrangement of cabins in a greek omega. Normally, most people would enjoy it here. But there was an air of sadness, and sorrow. When people saw us, their faces shone with hope. "Have you seen Per-" a boy asked, but was cut off by Nico. "No." he simply said, then lead us past him. That happened a couple of times. We stopped at a picnic table, holding a pudgy man, along with a guy in a wheelchair. He questioned us, "Hello, any sign of Perc-" and Nico interrupted for the gajillionth time, "No." I could of sworn that man's eyes shone with disapointment. One look at Annabeth and I saw she looked ready to cry. If I glanced to my right, I could see that Kayla was just as confused as I was. That was about when I realized that there was an awkward silence. The guy sitting on the picnic table sighed, then inpatiently said, "Chiron, are you going to bet or not? I have to get back to Olympus soon." Chiron laid down a set of winning cards and turned to Annabeth. "You can go now. Just remember to bring Butch." he told her. For once, her face shone with excitement as she ran off.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I will try to update sooner. Thankyou for reading. Double thanks if you review! :)**


	4. 22!

**Sorry guys, but I have a lot of homework! Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

_I know it is in italics, my computer goes wacko from time to time._

_Kayla POV_

_Once the girl called Annabeth left, Nico showed us around. Ever since they arrived to 'save the day' I wasn't the least bit skeptical. Weird things had tried to kill me and Jess before, though it was nearly always during the time she slept. This was one of the reasons for her early bed time. I had barely managed to scare them off, using my nimble hands to find weapons in the tiny alley we'd called home for the night. Now that I had a job, we probably could of gotten a house, but I was scared. Plus I kinda liked to be on the run. I felt free. One time a really (and I mean really) ugly lady had come to a little meadow we had decided to sleep in for the night. She had told me that we smelled, and we were making it hard for her by running all over the place. Then she seemed to realize that her sister, Stheno, wasn't there, and left. Now back to the present time, she realized that this mixed up world of demigods perfectly fit her life. So she accepted it. " Kayla? Can you hear me?" Jessica asked, obviously worried. "Um, yah." I stuttered, coming out of my trance. We were walking to a strange array of summer cabins. The first one I noticed was the biggest one, which was smothered in rich white marble. "This is Zeus's." Nico explained. He was about to tell us about the other cabins when he squinted fiercely at me. "How old are you?" He said, still squinting. "22." I replied casually. He just looked at me funny. "Follow me." Nico ordered, nearly as fierce as Annabeth would have done it. We followed him past a tall pair of climbing walls, and a thick forest, until we were back at the upscale mansion we had first seen. As Nico impatiently knocked on the door, I realized something. Sure, I had believed the monster part, but the girl Annabeth had explained (even if her words were part sob) that one of our parents was a god or goddess. I'm related to GODS! I thought proudly, even if it was immature. I had never really matured, anyway. The same guy we had seen playing pinochle with the pudgy man answered the door. "Yes?" He asked. "She- he gestured at me -is 22." Nico answered breathlessly. The guy's eyes widened. He let us come in, and I could tell something was really wrong._

* * *

_**Okay that's it! Please tell me did you like Kayla's Pov or do you prefer Jessica's? I made this chapter really long for you guys! please review! :D**_


	5. Leo, Piper and Jason

**Hi! I updated quickly this time. it's gonna be pretty long (longer than my others, anyway)!**

* * *

Jessica POV

We walked inside the mansion, while I was wondering what was wrong with Kayla. She was the best mom ever, even if we were homeless! I struggled to come up with an excuse that she was perfect when the man interrupted my thoughts. "Well, this is rather unusual, very unusual indeed." He murmured. "What's so weird?" Kayla questioned, obviously confused. "Oh, nothing. My name is Chiron by the way." He smiled warmly at us. "Just that most demigods don't survive that long." I gulped. At first it had sounded cool to be a demigod, even if I was a little skeptical, because you we're related to the gods. Now my perception changed entirely. Not supposed to live that long? My mind thought fiercely, trying to find a way around his words. Just then Kayla voiced my thoughts exactly. "What do you mean, not supposed to live that long? Are we like supposed to be killed at a designated age?" "Oh no, not that. We just are always being attacked by monsters, so usually we are killed." Chiron replied. "Oh." was all that Kayla said, now acting as if this made total sense. Was it just me, or does this make zero sense? I screamed internally."Well, if nothing's wrong, you'd better be off to lunch. Oh, and Kayla? You'll sit at our table today."Chiron said, turning his back on us. Nico silently led us outside. He'd been so quiet that I'd forgotten he had been present. After a quick overlay that undetermined campers sit at the Hermes table, with the exception of Kayla of course, we sat down at an outdoor dining pavilion. Everyone had already sat down, but it was unusually quiet for a place to relax and eat. I could sense a lingering air of sadness as I sat down.

After lunch (which had been a little weird considering we dumped half our food in the fire) I had to go practice archery with Hermes campers and Kayla had been assigned to help Connor Stoll look out for Annabeth and Butch. I was just desnagging an arrow I had shot from the tree branches behind me when a big crash was heard. In the distance, I could see Connor's tiny figure fall out of the tree he had been sharing with Kayla for lookout duty in pure excitement. "ANY SIGN OF PERCY?!" He bellowed, nearly breaking my eardrums. A small crowd had now appeared around the lake, so naturally I joined it. 2 campers were blow drying Annabeth, a boy who I supposed Butch was, and 3 more kids who seemed just as bewildered as I had been at first when I arrived at camp. Annabeth seemed to start to say something but it only came out as a sad croak. "She means no." Butch translated for her. All of the held in breaths were slowly let out, making a sad groaning sound. Just then a voice broke through the silence. It was an Asian girl from the Aphrodite cabin. "Well, shouldn't they be claimed already?" "What's claiming?" A Latino looking kid asked. All of the sudden a flaming hammer appeared above his head. "That is claiming." Annabeth said curtly, letting a gasp smother the crowd. "Will," she ordered, "Take Leo to cabin 9." "But the curse!" He answered. Annabeth just stared at him fiercely, making him slowly lead Leo away. The crowd quickly dispersed after this event, leaving Butch to show around the 2 other new arrivals, Annabeth to go cry in her room, and me to get a stray arrow out of a tree.

* * *

**Okay, that was long! So I have a contest for you all! Whoever reviews first (signed in) with Kayla's godly parent will have the next chapter dedicated to them! To be honest, it's pretty easy. I've given, a zillion clues and even what she looks like! bye! :)**


	6. Annabeth is creeping me out!

**Hi! The only person who guessed was Empress Daria. She got it right, so if you want a sneak peek, check the reviews.**

* * *

_Jessica POV _

_I_ couldn't wait for the campfire tonight. Apparently it's where you get claimed. Usually. Meanwhile I made friends with the girl, whose name was Piper. She seemed nice, but I couldn't help but feel she was sad, like Annabeth. At dinner she sat next to me at the Hermes table. We talked, but it was obvious my mind was elsewhere.

All the campers (which is a lot), gathered around a gray fire. Travis Stoll quickly explained the fire reflected our mood, but since he was a son of Hermes I couldn't tell if that was a lie. If so, no one was happy. After halfheartedly singing some campfire songs, we all got up to get some s'mores. Piper was about to get up when there was a freaky pink light. When it died down, Piper looked beautiful. She was wearing a low cut Greek style dress, some golden bangles, and her choppy hair was braided. Chiron got out of his shock first. "Hail, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." He said solemnly. The fire was higher now, so everyone could see her face. It was bright red. Piper then slowly got up, and followed me to the s'mores. Kayla was taking a bite out of her s'more when another collective gasp came about. Above her head were three men, one a thief, one a worker, and one a traveler. "That was sudden! Hail Kayla, daughter of Hermes!" Chiron said, and some cheers were heard from the Hermes cabin. I as a matter of fact, couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. First of all, she looked exactly like them and secondly, she was just like them. "Well, you will need to stay at the big house." Chiron said, breaking the silence. Kayla was way older. She didn't even seem surprised when he told her that. She promptly sat down, then continued to eat her s'more. The gloomy talking resumed, restoring the fire to a dull gray. I scanned the crowd for Annabeth. Now that I accepted this life, I felt guilty for not trying to comfort her. I had managed to scope out that this Percy Jackson guy was missing, he was a son of Poisiden, and he was Annabeth's boyfriend. It explained alot. But Annabeth had beat me to it, because she had found me. Annabeth hadn't said a word the whole time. All Annabeth had devoted her time to was to staring, wide eyed, at me.

* * *

**Okay, done with this one! please review, they make my day! This chapter is dedicated to Empress Daria for 3 reasons: 1. She was the only participant in my contest :( 2. She got it right :), 3. She has reviewed 4 times! Thank you! Oh and to those people who are wondering, Jessica was not just claimed. **

**CONTEST: Why was Annabeth staring at Jessica OR Who is Jessica's godly parent? **

**P.S. For another chapter meow about get my reviews to 10! Only 4 more left! :)**


	7. Greek leg- Read to find out!

**Okay, before you kill me, let me just say that technically, my readers are the reason I have not updated in a long time. I only got one review, and it was by empressdaria, my loyal reader. So consider yourself lucky that I even updated. EmpressDaria was close. Really close.**

* * *

_Jessica POV_

_I was beginning to be creeped out by Annabeth's crazy stare. When she walked up to me, I was a planning to run away, but instead I stayed rooted to the ground. "Come with me." she ordered. I followed because she now scared me, and because I was curious. We finally stopped at a clearing that apparently was free of monsters, but scary in the dark light. Annabeth glanced around as if to make sure we were alone. "Tell me your story. Now." She said staring at me forcefully. I quickly told her about how I was found on a crate, and Kayla found me, then us on the run for the next ten years. Her eyes widened with every word. "He couldn't... Well it helped... Kinda." Annabeth muttered to herself, then turned to face me, her face getting redder with each second. I pushed a strand of my curly hair behind my ear and sitting on a rock. I could tell this wasn't something you could stand and hear without fainting. Annabeth did the same. "Have you ever heard of Greek legacies?" She questioned, and if it was possible her face became even redder._

* * *

**_don Don don! I know cliffhanger, I'm evil. I know it's short, but what can you expect when I didn't even get to ten? So I am not going to update until I have ten reviews. That is final. :)_**


	8. IMPORTANT

Okay, thank you too all my followers and reviewers, but I am putting this story on hiatus till all my other stories are done. Just bear with me. Please. Thank you, and bye for now. :)


End file.
